tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Fifth Camp (Part Two)
Yeah, so fourteen people are moving on because they lost the billion dollar case. (Nice one, guys) Contestants The contestants have already been picked. Screaming Acrobats #Kristi- A sweetie-pie, she is a little too caring and nice at times- Anonymos #Ravioli- antisocial ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli Killer Clowns #Niles - intelligent, neat freak, is very weak - Nalyd Renrut #Sunshine- mentally unstable ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Heather- Anonymos #Duncan - Turnertang #Nalyd - master strategist, kind of clumsy - Nalyd Renrut Eliminated #Jack- Nice and cool skater musician, sometimes stupid Newly found genius Rocky #Xavier - mean kid, strong, sometimes insults people too much - Nalyd Renrut #Nalyd - master strategist, kind of clumsy - Nalyd Renrut #Matt-Lovable, girl-crazy nerd.-Ezekielguy #Hank - Inventor - Turnertang #Tobi Linch-Matt's Anti-Social Flat-mate.-Ezekielguy #Archie - An Athlete - Turnertang #Will- Tall kid, smart, friendly Rocky Day One Chat Chris: Welcome back, everyone! Nalyd: Oh joy... Xavier: *smacks Nalyd in the back of the head* Nalyd: *to Xavier* Jerk. (CONF) Niles: I don't wanna deal with Xavier again... Kristi: Another season? Yay! Maybe if I win again, I'll actually get the money!! Heather: Ugh, not another season here! Why do they keep dragging me into this!! Chris: Because, Heather, you and Nalyd fighting is hilarious. And the winner this season gets ONE BILLION DOLLARS!!!!!! Matt: I'm back! Tobi: .... Nalyd: Who are they? Niles: Matt and Tobi? I believe they got voted off early on... Nalyd: Oh. Duncan: I'm so going to win this time! Kristi: When do we get our teams, Chris? Kristi: (CONF) I hope I'm with Niles and Ravioli again! Chris: Once I feel like it. *laughs evilly* No, I'll go do it now. (LOL) Kristi: (Backs up slowly.) Um... Okay.... Nalyd: Cool, me and Ravioli are on the same team! Chris: You can go look at all the circus stuff we got for this season. Xavier: *scared* Are there... clowns? Chris: Yup! Xavier: ... *faints* Niles: *lifts leg to kick Xavier* Xavier: Don't even think about it. Niles: *stops, walks away* Ravioli: *kicks Xavier, then goes over to Nalyd* A whole new season... ugh... Sunshine: HOORAY!!!!! I'M A CLOWN!!! *attempts to juggle rocks, somehow manages to accidentally throw them at Nalyd, Niles, Xavier, Heather, Tobi, and Chris all at the same time* Oops. (EPIC FAIL XD) Nalyd: *ducks rock, to Ravioli* At least we're together this time. Niles: *gets hit in nose* Xavier: *deflects rock with face* Chris: *has intern take the hit* (LOL) Sunshine: ...THAT WAS AWESOME!!!! *goes to find more rocks* Ravioli: True... still, this means more time stuck with Sunshine... at least Han's not here this time. Han: *attempts to sneak over fence, gets electricuted, then is dragged away by the guys that arrested Al* (LOL) Nalyd: It'll be fun! Remember the last time we went to the circus? *remembers Amy throwing up on Elmo, Nanny Renrut getting arrested (And screaming, "I'll sue you all!"), and Sunshine giving thirty million people hiccups* Well, this will be more fun. (CONF) Nalyd: I've gotten way stronger since last season. I now have a *takes off hoodie* ten pack! *tries to do ab crunch, a loud snapping sound is hear* I think that was my spine... (FAIL) Ravioli: *remembers the time before that, where Sunshine released a lion that almost ate Elmo, Nanny Renrut got arrested (screaming, "I'll sue you all!") and Amy managed to blow up her cotton candy, which set the circus tent on fire* ...I hate the circus. (Conf.) Ravioli: I can't wait to win this season. A billion dollars is enough that Nalyd and I can send Sunshine to the middle of nowhere, and Nayld can still buy me that skull necklace I like! Unless he blows all the money on a car again... what is it with guys and cars?! (LOL) (Conf.) Sunshine: I'm so excited!!! When I win the money, I'm gonna buy DUNCAN!!! And Han's not here so I don't have to split him with her!!! And who knows, maybe I'll have some money left over and I can buy SHADOW!!!!!! *passes out at the thought* Chris: *to Ravioli* Then you're gonna hate this season! Since there was going to be a circus here, we have all the circus crud! Nalyd: Don't worry, Ravioli. We'll win this season. (CONF) Nalyd: Ravioli thinks that whenever I win a reality I waste all the money. I won't this time! I'm gonna buy candy! And a backpack with a secret compartment *in a high voice* JUST FOR CANDY!!!!! (LOL) Ravioli: Well, I guess it's less the circus, and more my family at the circus... Sunshine: *pokes an elephant with a stick, elephant tosses her several feet in the air, Sunshine lands on Xavier* Ravioli: See what I mean? Xavier: GET OFF OF ME!! *eyes twitch* (LOL) Chris: Ready for a challenge everyone???? Everyone: NO!!!!!!! Challenge One Chris: Draw yourself as a clown! Nalyd: Oh great... Ravioli: *stares at clown Nalyd* O____O;; (LOL) Nalyd: *covers her eyes* Don't worry. You should regain sight in a couple days... (LOL) Heather: We have to what?!! Nu-uh, no way! Xavier: Niles, you dork, you lok like Mario, not a clown! Niles: Well, I DO have dignity... Xavier: *give Niles an EPIC wedgie* There goes your dignity. Now try again. Nalyd: But Niles is on the other team. Xavier: If we're gonna win, we're gonna win because we deserve it, not because we are facing a loser. Ravioli: I can't believe I'm on your team again... Sunshine: OMG SNEEZY NERD IS MARIO!!!! *throws a mushroom at him to see if he grows giant XD* Niles: I'm allergic to mushrooms! *face swells up* Nalyd: *glares at Xavier* Xavier: You all need me more than I need you. *walks to cabin* Nalyd: *sees Xavier's clown head, screams, jumps into Ravioli's arms, she drops him* Dude! That doesn't look anything like you! Xavier: But it's awesome. Ravioli: ...dear god, I hope Amy and Elmo aren't watching this... they'll have nightmares for the rest of their lives... Matt: Hey, everyone!!!! (At Home) Amy: MY EYES!!!!! Elmo: *throws up* Nanny Renrut: I'll sue you all!! (At camp) Nalyd: Well, hopefully we'll win... Tobi: *Groans* Matt: Shut up, Tobi! You got to keep you're beloved hairstyle! Nalyd: Tobi, don't worry. We'll win this challenge. Sunshine: I LIKE THIS CHALLENGE!!! Nalyd: I'm sure you do... (Epic pic, Sunshine) Sunshine: *hits Nalyd on the head with a rubber squeeky mallet* (Thanks!) Nalyd: *sprays sunshine with one of those water squirting flowers, it malfunctions and explodes* I'M ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!! (LOL, fail) Ravioli: ...I changed my mind... I do hate the circus... Heather: Why me?!!! Nalyd: *sees Ravioli as a clown* ... (LOL, great pic, very scary XD) Jack: *arrives* Another season? Alright! Will: Nalyd, Ravioli, we should make an alliance. Then, if and when we make it to the merge, we can get Jack and Niles and dominate. And, when you don't need me anymore, you can ditch me. (Rocky: I'm back folks! Wacha!) Nalyd: No, Will. Will: Tobi, you? Jack: Matt! Hey, we're on the same team! Alliance? (ZOMG. GuitarAllying! XD) Kristi: Hey, Ravioli, you wouldn't by any chance be interested in an alliance like last time? If you aren't, I understand. Chris: Challenge ends soon! Ravioli: The sooner, the better... stupid clown costume... Chris: The acrobats have three good pictures, while the clowns only have two. Killer Clowns, talk about who to vote for. Niles: Who didn't do the challenge? We have to vote for Jack or Hank... I gotta say Jack. Hank's got invention skills. Sunshine: How can you say that?! Jack is our homie. Our dawg. Our brada. (XD) Niles: But he didn't do the challenge. Heather: The sooner Jack leaves, the better. Heather: (CONF) Two seasons ago... That boy drove me insane... First Vote Niles: *votes for Jack* I'm sorry you have to go so early. Heather: (Votes for Jack.) Au revoir! Jack: *votes Heather* No one else I can think of..... Sunshine: *votes Heather* No way I'll vote for Jack! The dude's my homie. My dawg. My brada. My-- *gets cut off* Jack: Thanks Sunshine! (XD, SonicAllying) Matt: *Votes for Heather* Oh, god not Jack! He's my brother from another mother! Hank: (Votes for Jack.) Duncan: (Votes for Jack.) Chris: *counts votes* Four for Jack, three for Heather! Sorry Jack, time to pack... your bags and leave. (It almost rhymed...) Jack: See ya.............(Fail. XD) Day Two Chat Nalyd: Too bad Jack is gone... Xavier: Whatever.... Heather: Yeah, what a shame... (Pauses, then bursts out laughing.) Can't even say that with a straight face!! Kristi: Heather, I'm really sorry, but I think that you could use a minor personality adjustment! Heather: Yeah.... Sunshine: I miss Jack already! He was my homie! My dawg! My brada! My- Ravioli: WE KNOW ALREADY!!! YOU'VE MADE THIS SPEECH FIFTEEN TIMES!!!!! Nalyd: Calm down, Ravioli. Just ignore her. Matt: *Walks up to Sunshine* Hey, We have a lot in common, right? How about you and me in an alliance? Niles: *to Heather* Heather since we voted together are we sort of in an alliance now? Nalyd: *stands up to get breakfast* Xavier: *trips Nalyd when Nalyd returns with oatmeal* Nalyd: *trips, oatmeal flies and land on Matt* Matt! Dude! Sorry! (I only picked Matt because he is online at the time...) Heather: (CONF) Do I like Niles? No. Do I want to be in an alliance with Niles? No. Will I use Niles to get farther in the game? Yes. Heather: Yeah, I guess we are, Niles! Niles: *trying to sound cool* That's tight, dawg... I'm trying new "cool phrases." What do you think? Matt: (CONF) Sunshine and I have been friends for too long! *Holds up picture of him and Sunshine sharing Tortellini for lunch in nursery school* Sunshine: *suddenly over Jack being eliminated* I wonder when the next challenge will be? Ravioli: I thought you were upset about Jack... Sunshine: Who? (FAIL XD) Nalyd: Sunshine, Matt, could I see you two outside for a second? Matt: You got it, Nalyd! Sunshine: Okay! *skips outside* Ravioli: So much happy in one little pixie... Nalyd: *outside with Matt and Sunshine* I think the three of us should form an alliance. You know, for old time's sake! What do you say? Xavier: Your boyfriend is a dork, Ravioli. Matt: Okay! *Plucks head in door to see Ravioli* Oh hey, Baby! *Is pulled back* Ow! OW!!! Ravioli: *to Xavier* You got a problem with that?! Sunshine: Of course, Nalyd, you're my homie! My dawg! My brada! My-- Matt: *Tries to see Ravioli again* I'll be the Duncan to you're Courtney, Ba--AHH!!! Nalyd: *hold up a card with thirty shades of white* Sunshine, you are snowflake pale... you can't my gangsta, dawg. *looks at card* Aw... I'm Wiki White... (LOL) Xavier: No, I just think you can do better. Look. *point to Nalyd who is trying to get a tan by reflecting the sun off of a frying pan* (Wait... So Nalyd, Xavier, and Matt all likeRavioli? o.O Wow, she's just like Gwen! LOL) Matt: (CONF) Next, we'll see what happens with Nalyd, Sunshine and Matt's alliance! Plus, Ravioli is hiding ANOTHER crush! We'll find out who! Giggity Giggity. Giggity goo. Stick around. (XD) Nalyd: *angrily to Matt* Stay away from Ravioli. I don't wanna be mean, but she's my ''girlfriend. *holds up a picture of Gwen* Take this, k? (CONF) Nalyd: I don't wanna be mean to Zeke but he's after my girlfriend! Matt: I met Gwen on a chat site, and she rejected me. I'm over her now. Ravioli: *sarcastically* Wow, you're such an expert on relationships! You should go into the matchmaking buisness! *regularly* Take a hike, jerk, it's none of your buisness anyway. *walks out of mess hall* Matt: *Sigh* I'm done with women! Sunshine: I'm slightly getting over Duncan, amazingly. *pulls on sweater that says "I HEART SHADOW"* (XD) Matt: It's difficult when you're me. When you've spent you're life obsessing over girls... (Wow, someone's giving up they're character LOL) Heather: (CONF) Omigod!! Those phrases were terrible!!! It was hard to keep a straight face, but I had to to keep our alliance! Heather: Um... Keep working on it Niles... Kristi: So, Ravioli, are you interested in an alliance, sort of like last time. If you're not, I perfectly understand... Nalyd: Ah, Matt. You'll find somebody just life I found Ravioli! *remembers Sunshine's "Meet the evil twin for 25 cents" tent* (LOL) Xavier: Your loss. (He got told) Niles: Right, homie. Ravioli: *storms out of mess hall* Nalyd, would you potentially be willing to throw the next challenge to vote out Xavier? Matt: It's OK, Nalyd, bro! I'm not into girls anymore! Tobi: *Hands him a magazine filled with girls* Matt: *Looks in magazine* That's better! Giggity Giggity Giggity! OH! Nalyd: Why? What did he do? You know... other than be born.... (I have a feeling some epic stuff is about to go down...) Duncan: I'm confused. Hank: Me too. Archie: Who wants to play football? Nalyd: *Ravioli explains what happened to Nalyd, Nalyd marches in to mess hall* Take it back... Xavier: No. Chris: *plays dramatic music* Nalyd: *raises hand to hit Xavier* Xavier: *grabs Nalyd's fist, flips Nalyd around in the air* Nalyd: *lands on floor* My spine... Chris: *is checking rule book to see if fighting is allowed* Nalyd: *stands up* Take it back... Xavier: No! Chris: *plays more dramatic music* Nalyd: *lifts leg to kick Xavier* Xavier: *grabs Nalyd's foot, twists him again, Nalyd falls on ground again* Nalyd: *on ground* Take it back! Xavier: *just stares at Nalyd awkwardly* Chris: *goes to get security guards* Ravioli: *comes in, whispers to Nalyd* Uh, no offense Nalyd, but... to avoid you, um, dying, do you mind if we do a tag-team fight? Nalyd: I've got this! I do have the... *takes off hoodie* TEN PACK!!! *tries to flex, they hear a snapping sound* Hey, that wasn't my spine this time! It was the floor board! (LOL) *puts hoodie back on because his pale skin is making a glare on the camera, To Xavier* Take.... it.... back.... Xavier: ... Nalyd: *tries to karate chop Xavier* Xavier: *moves to side* Nalyd: *hits hand on table, screams* SON OF A GUN!!!!! Body Guards: *walk in, and drag Xavier and Nalyd out* Niles: This won't end well... Ravioli: *yells to Nalyd* You can do it, Nalyd! Kick his butt! *mutters to self* He's gonna die... Chris: Actually, Nalyd and Xavier are in trouble for starting a physical fight. They could be going home... Ravioli: *under breath* At least he's not dead... *regular volume* Well, in Nalyd's defense, Xavier provoked him. Sunshine: *pulls Shadow figure out of sweatshirt and hugs it XD* Random Lawyer: Nalyd threw the first punch, so both of them may be eliminated. Weird Al: *jumps out of Niles' oat meal bowl* I'm ba- *is shot by tranqualizer dart and dragged away* Han: *pokes head out of Niles' shirt pocket* Psst, Niles. If you don't let them know I'm here, I'll give you a chocolate bar. (XD) Niles: I'm allergic to chocolate. Chris: Okay guys... I have some good news and bad news... Xavier and Nalyd are both coming back to camp. But then they both have to leave. Nalyd: *returns with cast on arm* Xavier: *runs to cabin, gets things, goes directly to boat of losers* Nalyd: Bye everyone... *hugs Ravioli* Don't stop. You can win this, I know it. I'll be rooting and cheering for you back home. *pauses* In retrospect I probably should have thought of an original good-bye... Ravioli: Bye, Nalyd. Can you do me a favor? Use that big cast to chip a couple of Xavier's teeth for me. Sunshine: .....does this mean no alliance? Han: *sees Chris* AW FISHCOOKIES!!!!!! *jumps out of Niles' shirt pocket, runs away, runs into electric fence, is electicuted, gets dragged away by the guys that arrested Weird Al* (LOL) Nalyd: Sorry, Sunshine. Good bye, Ravioli. Win this. Take everyone down. *walks away, gets on separate boat of loses from Xavier* Chris: Okay... no challenge today... just relax for a bit.. Niles:... Well this is awkward... Chris: *gives everyone a Snuggie* Niles: *sarcastic* Yes, Chris. Let's make this more awkward... Chris: *looks at rules more* Oh, hey... Turns out there is no rule about fighting... AWKWARD! Sunshine: *smothered by Snuggie* I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!!!!!! (LOL SNUGGIE FAIL!) Niles: *is wearing Snuggie and is roasting marshmallows, Snuggie catches on fire* WAH! *runs around in circles* Ravioli: *remembers wearing Snuggie to Amy's soccer game, Amy pretending she didn't know her because of it, and Nanny Renrut getting arrested (which has no relation to the Snuggie, but hey! XD)* Heather: Chris, just when you can't get any lamer, you give us snuggies! This is a new low!! Even for you! Kristi: Well, I for one, love snuggies. Thank you Chris!! (Cuddles Snuggie.) Chris: Night everyone. Day Three Chat Niles: *eats oatmeal* Duncan: (Dumps oatmeal on Niles) Archie: Catch Hank! (Throws football) Hank: What!?! (Gets hit by football and falls down) Help! Niles: *to Duncan* naturally, one bully leaves so another must fill his place... Duncan: Thats how it work. Niles: Can't you just leave me to listen to *hold up iPod Shuffle* listen to my opera in peace? Third Challenge Chris: Draw a scene from this season, or last season! Niles: That sounds fun. Matt: Here's mine! Ravioli: ...have I ever mentioned I have no art talent? 'Cause I don't... Niles: Is my head really that big? (LOL, great pic) Chris: Acrobats win. Niles: So who should we vote out?... (Anonymos: NOOO!! I made an entry for Heather!!! I just forgot to upload it... I've been busy lately...) (Nalyd: You can still upload it for fun) Niles: Heather, who should we vote for? (Anonymos: NOOO!!! IT WAS ACTUALLY AN ENTRY FOR KRISTI!!! I was wrong before!! I have brought shame to my ancestors!! Anyway, I guess I could upload it. It's a pic of Xavier with the beaver teeth from the play challenge. Kristi and Ravioli are in it too.) Heather: I say we vote for Matt. Heather: (CONF) He flirts with people out of his league, which is, say, everyone? Sunshine: *tackles Niles* Hey, sneezy nerd, scary lady (XD) wanna vote off Hank with me? Niles: I vote with Heather, crazy fairy. (Is this nickname day? o.O Can I be Boy in Hoodie? LOL) So if heather votes Hank, I vote Hank. Heather: (Yanks Niles next to her by the shirt collar.) He's with me, Sunshine. But... You can join are alliance if you like. Heather: (CONF) So maybe adding Sunshine is a bit of a stretch, but I can use all the votes I can get. Sunshine: Nah, you scare me. *skips away, hits tree* I'm okay! (FAIL XD) Niles: We don't need her, dawg. ... Right? Heather: Of course not. Third Vote (What do you mean this is only the second one?) Niles: *votes Matt* Later, homie... I think I'm getting better at this... Heather: (Votes Matt.) Please, you never had a chance. It was now or later. I picked now. Sunshine: *votes Heather* Scary lady isn't gonna be sending any more of my homies/dawgs/bradas back home! Chris: *starts counting votes, loses counts, re-counts* (LOL, vote people, vote! XD) Heather: Nice, Chris. (Nalyd: Nonny, can you ask Turnertang IRL who he votes for (if you can)) (Anonymos: Yeah, sure. I'll post em.) Hank: (Votes for Matt.) Archie: (Votes for Matt.) Chris: Marshmallows for Sunshine, Niles, Hank, Archie... and..... Heather. Later, Matt. Day 4 Chat Chris: WASSUP??????? (Conf.) Sunshine: This is awful! Jack and Matt, my BDFFL- Best Dude Friends For Life (XD)- are gone!!! Now all I have left are Ravioli and Nalyd, my BSFFL! Best Square Friends For Life! (XD) And Duncan. Duncan... *drools* Wait, what was I talking about? Kristi: Good morning everyone!!! Two Interns: *sneak around* Niles: *sees an intern next to him* Hello... Intern Uno: *puts Niles in a bag and runs away* Niles: *on cell phone* Yes, 911? I'm being stolen!... No I can't speak louder, I'm being stolen! Intern Dos: *puts Ravioli in a bag and runs away* Ravioli: What the- let me go!!!! You can't kidnap me! I have two children, an idiot sister, my boyfriend and a crazy old lady to care for!!! (LOL) Interns: *puts Niles and Ravioli in separate bank vaults* Challenge Four Chris: Ready for the challenge guys? Niles: Hello? Anybody? Ravioli: LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! NOW!!!! I'LL FIND YOU! AND I'LL SIC NANNY RENRUT ON YOU!!!!! Sunshine: OMG IS THE CHALLENGE GONNA INVOLVE HEDGEHOGS??? (At Home) Nanny Renrut: *is arrested* I'LL SUE YOU ALL!! (On island) Chris: Nope, you need to get Niles and Ravioli out of a bank vault! But two of our interns will be shooting paint balls at you! GO! Niles: HELP!!!! I'm too rich to die! Heather: How are we supposed to do this?! I've never even touched a bank vault!! Kristi: Well, this could be fun... Sort of... Coming Ravioli!! (Kicks safe. Grabs foot.) Ow! This might take a while.... Sunshine: I've got it! *runs off* Niles: There isn't much air left! Chris: You put air holes in the safes, right? Chef: I think at least one... Chris: Works for me. Sunshine: *comes back with explosives* Don't ask where I got these. *piles the explosives in front of safe* GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR SNEEZY NERD!!!!! Niles: *curls into fetal position in a corner* (This won't end well... Something tells me we are about to witness bomb fail) Heather: (Takes a few steps away from the safe.) Kristi: They've got explosives!! (Keeps kicking the safe.) Must... Kick... HARDER!!! (Falls over.) This isn't working... Sunshine: *lights explosives and... nothing happens...* Aw, man! They didn't work! *chucks explosives away* Han: *still attempting to sneak into camp, gets hit by explosives, explodes, is dragged away by police (again)* (FAIL!) Sunshine: Hmm... wait, I have another idea! *runs off again* Heather: Oh, no... Kristi: Ravioli, is there any way to get out from the inside? If not... Um... I can keep kicking! Niles: For the lone of opera and expensive food get me out! Heather: Sunshine has an idea!! I'm kind of scared what it is though... We'll see what happens... Ravioli: FIND THE CODE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!! Sunshine: *runs back with Niles's iPod* Niles! Hear this? *plays opera music* Hey, it worked for Owen... with perfume... that smelled like chicken... Kristi: There's a code? Oh, that makes sense... Chris, what's the code? Niles: *starts crying* Don't taunt me! (LOL) (CONF) Chris: I have the combinations... Why don't they ask? Chris: 24-17-03 Kristi: (Writes down the code.) Thank you Chris!! Um... (Stares at the knob.) How do you use this thing? Sunshine: Wait! I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA!!! *runs off again* Niles: HELP ME!!!!!! Heather: Didn't Chris just say the combo? (Puts the combo into the safe and pulls on the door.) The door is stuck!! Kristi: Oh that's how you use it!! (Starts twirling the knob in random directions. Pulls on the door.) It's not working!! I think it's broken! Sunshine: *comes back dragging Shadow the Hedgehog behind her* I'll give you 20 dollars if you use your uber Chaos powers to get sneezy nerd out of that safe thingy. Shadow: No way. Sunshine: And I'll leave you alone for a week. Shadow: ...make it two weeks and you've got a deal. (LOL) Heather: Sunshine, we've lost two challenges in a row, and your ingenious plan is to get a purple HEDGEHOG?!! Sunshine: HE'S NOT PURPLE!!! HE'S BLACK WITH RED BITS!!! And he can explode stuff and teleport stuff and I love him!!! And he loves me, right Shadow??? Shadow: No. Sunshine: SEE??? (FAIL XD) Chris: If the Clowns pull the door open, they win! Heather: (Tugs on the door.) Sunshine, help me open this door!! You can bring the hedgehog!! Sunshine: *tugs on door* SHADII-KUN, HELP!!! Shadow: ...what'd you just call me? Sunshine: JUST HELP! Shadow: *rolls eyes, tugs on door, door starts to open a little* Ravioli: *walks over to her team* Hey, guys. You were taking too long to bust me out, so I just cut a hole in the air vent with my pocketknife and crawled through. (XD) Chris: Acrobats win! Niles: *sigh* So who do we vote off tonight?... Heather: We lost again?! Heather: (CONF) Picking who to vote off tonight was hard, but only because there are too many people to vote for. Duncan and Hank don't do anything, but then again Sunshine is huge pain in the butt. I guess ultimately... I have to vote for... Heather: We're voting for Hank. Niles: That's tight, dawg. Sunshine, wanna vote with us? Heather: Okay, stop doing that! It's not cool! You're better being the... Heather: (CONF) Sneezy nerd... Heather: Sophisticated gentleman that you are. Niles: Why, thank you Heather! I don't know why people so you're mean. Heather: It's a real mystery. (Smirks.) Fourth Vote Niles: *votes Hank* Heather: (Votes for Hank.) You never have done anything, you don't do anything, and you won't do anything after tonight. Bye! (Nalyd: Think you can get Turnertang's votes again?) Duncan: I vote Hank. Hank: I vote Heather. Chris: Hank... Time to go. Day Five Chat Chris: I have a surprise today! Out of Jack, Xavier, Nalyd, Matt, and Hank, those remaining most vote one of them back in! Niles: I vote for Nalyd because it was unfair how he was eliminated. Chris: Would anybody else like to vote? Heather: I honestly don't care. Kristi: Um... I guess Nalyd. Niles: Why not vote with me and Kristi, Heather? Heather: Fine... I vote for Nalyd. Duncan: I guess Nalyd. Archie: Fine, Nalyd. Chris: That's five votes for Nalyd, so he is back! Nalyd: Sup, guys? Thanks for letting me back in! Heather: Which team is he on?! Chris: He'll be joining the Clowns. Nalyd: Aw, man! *looks at the Clowns* I bet we can start winning, right guys? Heather: Don't hold your breath. Fifth Challenge Chris: Today we will be going to the circus tent. Whichever team gets more of their members across the tightrope wins! Nalyd: Chris, where is the safety net? Chris: That what?... The Clowns are up first! Niles: *starts climbing ladder* I don't think I can do this... *starts going across tight rope, slips, tie gets caught on rope, starts sliding across via tie* I'm going to make it! Chris: I guess that counts... Niles: I made it! Nalyd: Heather, you wanna go next? Heather: Fine. (Goes up the ladder. Steps onto the tightrope, and starts walking.) Nalyd, you're going after me! Nalyd: *starts climbing ladder* I'm not going on the rope until you are off. I don't want to accidentally knock you off. Heather: Yeah, you would do that. (Gets to the other side.) Go Nalyd! Now!! Sunshine: I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO!!! MEEE!!!!!! *starts climbing ladder* Nalyd: *starts walking across, trips* MY WHOLE LIFE IS FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES!!!!!! *sees everybody he's ever met being arrested and screaming "I'll sue you all!"* I guess I haven't done much... *realizes he didn't fall off* Oh. *falls, lands on ground* My spine!... Really, do I hurt anything other than my spine?... (LOL) Sunshine: *flies over tightrope* WHEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *misses platform on the other side* ...aw pasta. *smacks into tree* (FAIL XD) Chris: I don't know where that tree came from, but Sunshine has failed. Two made it, two failed. Duncan, you gonna go, dude? Heather: Just go, Duncan!! I don't care if your scared or not!! Just go!! We need this point!!! Duncan: Fine. (Starts walking across rope) Are you happy? Heather: No, I won't be happy until we've won the challenge!!! Now move it!! Niles: You can do it Duncan! Duncan: (Finishing walking across the rope) There! Heather: Finally!! Chris: That's three people across for the Clowns! Acrobats, you're up! Niles: Heather, who should we vote off if we lose? Heather: Nalyd or Sunshine. Neither one of them successfully made it across the tightrope. Kristi: Well, I guess if no one else is going... (Starts going up the ladder.) Niles: *to Heather* Well, Nalyd just got back, so I guess we should vote off Sunshine... *to Kristi* You can do it! Nalyd: She's on the other team, dude. Niles: Are you not going to root for Ravioli? Nalyd: Touche. Kristi: (Looks down from the platform.) I- I'm scared... I'm coming down. Niles: You can do it, Kristi! Chris: Nope! No coming down! Either go across or fall! *laughs* I '''love' this game! Kristi: Fine.. (Steps on the wire, it wiggles, and she steps back.) This could be harder then I thought... Niles: Just don't look down! *looks at ground and screams* Ew!! A bug! (LOL) Kristi: Ew! A bug? Where?!! (Frantically looks around and falls off the platform, screaming.) Niles: I've got ya! *out stretches arms to catch her, she crushes him* That will leave a mark... (LOL, and don't worry it isn't a fat joke, Niles' spine just wasn't built to support over ten pounds of weight.) Heather: (Bursts out laughing.) Kristi: Oopsie, sorry... Kristi: (CONF) That was nice of Niles to do that... He hurt himself though... At least it was a nice landing. Ravioli: *stares at random chaos, walks over tightrope easily* I'm surrounded by idiots, as usual... Nalyd: You can do it Ravioli! Heather: Why are you cheering her on?! She's on the other team!! Kristi: 2-4-6-8- Who do we appreciate?! Ravioli!!! Um.. Give me an R!!! (Nobody cheers.) Well, fine! Kristi: (CONF) Well excuse me for being spirited!! Nalyd: She's my girlfriend, that's why. Heather: Oh, please. Not like she actually cares about you, I bet she was just using you. Nalyd: She totally likes me. Remember how crazy she got when we broke up? Heather: Um... No. (I seriously don't... Was it in the first part of this? Maybe I was away when it happened...) I know a little something about using guys, and I'm pretty certain that that's what she's doing. Nalyd: No, she isn't I know she isn't. (Yeah, you were away... Nalyd and Ravioli were at full-on war.) Ravioli: *gets across tightrope to other side* Woohoo... that was stupid. (Ah, the Pasti-Renrut war... good times, good times. XD) Chris: Anybody else on the Acrobats wanna go? Kristi: Come on you guys!! Archie: I'll go! (Starts walking across rope) Chris: *gets bored, shoots Archie with paintball* Archie: Fine! I'll finish! (FInishes walking on the rope) Chris: Tobi, Will, let's go! (This challenge ends at 5:00 eastern time today, tired of waiting. XD) Chris: Okay, too bored of waiting. Acrobats, you did not live up to your name, like when the Clowns lost the clown challenge... o.O Anyway, talk about voting. Nalyd: Way to go, Clowns. Fifth Vote Chris: Come on Acrobats, you know the drill. Kristi: I think I have to vote for... Tobi. Sorry, you didn't do the challenge, and you're kind of creepy. Archie: Sorry, Tobi. Chris: Tobi, time to go! Day 6 Chat Nalyd: Being back is awesome! *to Ravioli* But not as nice as being back with you... Niles: Get a room. *gives Heather a thumbs-up* (CONF) Niles: See? I'm not as weak now! I'm getting better at this whole mean thing... Duncan: (Sarcastically) Nice one. Archie: Heads up Niles! (Throws football) Niles: I'm not falling for that again... *ducks* Nalyd: Ravi, wanna go over to the beach? (Really, where else do these two go? o.O) (LOL) Chris: Challenge time! Sixth Challenge Chris: Okay, today, you will all be drawing yourselves as cave people! Niles: Why would you make us do that? Chris: it was on this really bad sequel to another show I saw once... I dunno, I felt like it! (Nalyd: Whoa, Nonny... great pics...) (Anonymos: For real? I think they stink...) (Nalyd: No, really, major improvement from your past drawings.) (Anonymos: I wasn't even using the computer I typically use for pics... I bet that these would turn out better if I used that one.) (Nalyd: I'm gonna make Niles' pic after I work on TDAmazon) (Anonymos: K, can't wait! I think that the reason that my previous pics turned out so bad was because I mostly just did them for the sake of getting them done... I've been busy!) Chris: Challenge ends TUESDAY!!! Chris: Challenge closed, CLOWNS WIN! (CONF) Nalyd: Awesome! But... what if they vote off Ravioli? Sixth Vote Ravioli: *votes Archie* Kristi: (Votes for Will.) I don't think that you've been an especially active member of this team... Sorry.... Chris: Would Will or Archie like to vote? (Okay, I am picking randomly.... *drops two names into hat IRL, picks one out... Archie. Time to go, bro!) Day 7 Chat Nalyd: Morning Ravioli. Heather: (Rolls eyes.) No 'good morning, Heather?' Nalyd: Last I checked, I'm not dating you. Niles: He's right, Heather... Heather: Oh, excuse me, I forgot about your she-beast of girlfriend. Nalyd: Don't you make fun of her Heather. I can guarantee you'll be going home next if you keep it up! Niles: Heather, he's getting mad... Maybe you should stop... Heather: Maybe I should do a lot of things, but I don't. How can you guarantee that? Let's see who would vote with you... The insane pixie, well, more insane pixie, and... Well, that's it. Unless Duncan voted with you, and we all know that that's not gonna happen. Niles: She's right, Nalyd. Nalyd: Maybe Duncan would vote with me! Niles, how can you be friends with her? She's mean! Niles: She's as nice as Kristi! Nalyd: ... Kristi, come over here for a second, please. Kristi: (Skips over, with her hair full of flowers. A dozen butterflies follow behind her.) Yes? Heather: (CONF) How did he compare me with her?! (CONF) Niles: Heather is always being called mean, but she's nothing but nice to me... Nalyd: Kristi, Niles is convinced Heather is as nice as you... Can you help me out here? (LOL, watch Kristi think Niles is calling her mean. XD) Kristi: (Runs away crying.) Niles, HOW COULD YOU?!!!?? (You were right, XD) Niles: What did I say? *runs after Kristi (with his signature injured-deer run), catches up with her* Kristi, whats wrong? I was just saying Heather was nice? *uses magic psychiatrist powers to determine what Kristi is thinking* No, no! I wasn't calling you mean! You and Heather are both nice! But, Kristi, you are the nicest person I've ever met. Kristi: (Magic psychiatrist powers? Nice...) *Sniffles* Do.. Do you really mean that? Wait, me and Heather are both nice? Kristi: (CONF) I've heard pretty weird things over the course of my life... But that one was really weird!! Niles: Yeah... you're nice, Heather's nice... Nalyd: *glares at Heather* Kristi: Um, Oh... Kay, Niles... Heather: What do you want, Renrut? Niles: Is something wrong, Kristi? Nalyd: I want you out. That's what I'' want. (CONF) Nalyd: Heather might as well go home now, since there is NO way she can win. Kristi: Um, no Niles. Kristi: (CONF) Heather is nice... I didn't think that those two words could be used in the same sentence, unless of course the word isn't is in between. Heather: The feeling is mutual, Nalyd. Heather: (CONF) I must be a better actress than I thought, I'm able to keep Niles thinking I'm nice, and I can still act like a complete jerk to everyone else, no matter how much I want to act like a jerk to Niles. Niles: Okay, just checking. *leaves* Nalyd: Whatever. *leaves Clowns table, sits with Ravioli and Acrobats* Niles: *whispers to Heather* I think Nalyd is defecting to the other team... Heather: Your point? Ravioli: *whispers to Nalyd* What was that all about? Sunshine: *skips in* HEY GUYS!!! *hugs Niles for some reason* Sneezy nerd needs a huuug!!! Heather gets one next! She REEEAAALLLY needs a hug! (XD) Heather: If you so much as lay a finger on me, it will be the last thing you ever do!! (I've been waiting to say that my whole life...) Niles: *screams like Nanny Renrut being arrested* YOU GOT PASTA SAUCE ON MY SHIRT!!!! Nalyd: *whispers to Ravioli* Heather's just being mean. Don't worry, she'll be the next to go. I promise. (SUNSHINE EDITED XD) Sunshine: *hugs Heather anyway* (I LEARNED TO EDIT SECTIONS!!! And the rich text editor works when I do that! XD) Ravioli: ...so what else is new? Heather: SUNSHINE!!! You are SO the next to go!!!!!!! ''Right, Niles? Nalyd: Nothing really... Miss me while I was gone? Niles: *cries* My poor jacket! (After all the grief you've cause you just needed to use a basic editing skill... XD Its okay, very happy you can edit!) And I thought Nalyd was going... Sunshine: WHY ISN'T THE HUG HELPING??? MAYBE I NEED TO HUG HARDER!!!! *hugs Heather hard enough that it's debatable whether it's a hug or a chokehold* Ravioli: Yeah, things just weren't the same... can't say the same for Xavier, though. Heather: (As her face turns blue, she kicks Sunshine off of her.) You're right Niles... Heather: (CONF) Decisions, decisions... On one hand, Sunshine drives me crazy, and so does Nalyd... But, Sunshine does better in challenges, so Nalyd it is. Niles: So who are we voting off? Sunshine, you may wanna let go... Heather's turning blue... Nalyd: I figured. (Poor kid thinks he's a player XD) Chris: Is everyone ready for le challenge? That's French for the challenge. Heather: We're voting out Nalyd, at least Sunshine is a good ally in challenges is. Kristi: You know I am, Chris!! Ravioli: Actually, it's le défi.*is stared at* I took French back in the Land of Ravioli... which is weird, because French doesn't exist there... (XD) Nalyd: That's awkward... Challenge Seven Chris: Today's challenge is for the teams to draw yourself as... A SUPERHERO! (CONF) Nalyd: I am.. NALYD MAN!!!!! Nalyd: *to Heather* Copy cat. Heather: Nalyd, I would never copy off of someone like you. (I started it yesterday morning, then got bored, and then finished it yesterday afternoon.) Nalyd: That could be taken offensively or complimentary, but I'm going to take it complimentary. Thanks. (I know, I wouldn't really accuse you of cheating or copying. The pic looks epic. Heather: How could that be complimentary? (I figured. I just felt like telling the story of Heather's ninja-ness... And thank you, I strive for nothing less than epic-ness.) Chris: Challenge ends in 90 minutes!!! Chris: Only Niles' pic counts. Only super'hero' picture. Acrobats lose YET AGAIN! Seventh Vote Chris: Come on, guys, this one counts. Kristi: I guess it's okay that we lost again... So, um, I vote for Will, sorry. Chris: Will, time to go! Day 8 Chat Chris: Welcome to the merge! Nalyd: Awesome! Niles: Delightful! Kristi: Yay!! Heather: it's about time. Niles: Heather, who should we vote of?